In a reconfigurable memory system the amount or type of memory storage in the memory system may be changed to some extent to accommodate a change in the memory requirements of an associated system (e.g., a computing system). For example, a memory system may include several connectors (e.g., sockets) that are configured to receive memory modules. The memory storage of the memory system may thus be changed by removing and/or adding the desired number and type of memory modules, where different types of memory modules may include a different quantity or different types of memory devices (e.g., DRAM integrated circuits).
A memory system may employ a memory controller through which a component (e.g., system processor) of an associated system gains access to the memory. In general, a memory controller is coupled to the connectors via a memory bus and is adapted to control the operation of and provide access to the memory modules.
In some implementations a memory bus is routed in a daisy-chain fashion between the memory controller and the memory modules. For example, printed circuit board traces for the memory bus may be routed from the memory controller to a first one of the memory module connectors and then to a second one of the memory module connectors and so on. In practice, such a configuration may negatively impact high speed signals that are sent over the memory bus. For example, electrical discontinuities may be present at any connector that is not populated by a memory module. In addition, the memory bus may have different impedance characteristics depending on the number and placement of the memory modules on the memory bus. Factors such as these may cause signal degradation that limits the maximum operating speed of the memory system.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may be simplified for clarity. Thus, the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given apparatus or method. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.